Somewhere I Belong
by Christal-R
Summary: Randy Orton has returned to the spotlight on Raw, but it also means painful memories has crossed the path between him and his exgirlfriend Mickie James. Can they rekindle something they had before or is it too late?
1. The Legend Killer Returns

**Somewhere I Belong **

**Author's note: **Hey everyone, here's a new story for you again lol. I have to give Mikki (aka. xAttitudex) the credit for this Mickie/Randy pairing (I've fallen for them so yeah blame her for that lol), otherwise I wouldn't have written this chapter in one day! lol. Anyway, please make your reviews I would like to know what you think. So here's goes nothing...lol. Happy reading!

Also note that the italics are part of a flashback…

**Synopsis: **Randy Orton has returned to the spotlight on Raw, but it also means painful memories has crossed the paths between him and his ex-girlfriend Mickie James. So now that everything has changed, can they start over or is too late?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: The Legend Killer Returns**

The arena was in a hushed silence. The lights from the spotlights would be eyeing on the squared circle. His eyes would scan around the arena, the red seats currently not taken by the screaming fans at the moment. He slowly made his way down the steel ramp, the four sided ring would appear to be bigger as he got closer and closer to it. He went up the steel steps, got under the ropes and then found himself standing in the middle of what he considered to be a special place in his heart. He has returned home. The ring was his home. This is where he belonged and now he has come to stay.

He missed being in part of the competition. He missed getting the feeling of the adrenaline boasting up in his body every time he made his entrance to the ring. He missed his best friend John Cena and most of all, he missed being around his fans.

Randy Orton was out of the action for about a year. He had undergone rehab for his injured knee and then joined a program at a rehab center in St. Louis to break his habit of drinking for more than six weeks. Since after that he had been in his home in St. Louis, to take some time off for himself. He needed a break and throughout that period, he thought he made a good choice. He just needed some more time to get his life back together.

His reign as the wwe champion was great at first but then he went too far. Every single match he won, regardless of what kind of match he was in, he would always go out to parties as part of his celebration. Well that would have been great but when it comes to the self-proclaimed legend killer that was another story. Randy partied too much and that lead to his drinking and then soon he would take up to gambling as an unusual 'hobby' of his. Then Randy's personality slowly changed and people around him would react to his unexpected transformation. Randy was brash, loud, disrespectful and ostentatious. Everyone knew him for his cockiness but his egoistical attitude was definitely louder than his words put together, whether he would have a microphone in hand or not. The usage of obscenity was extremely outrageous to all Superstars and fans alike.

People would be annoyed and outraged by his behavior toward them but he couldn't care less. He was just plain better than everyone else because the name of his championship belt has said it all. He was the wwe champion and he could do whatever he wants, whenever he wants because he, Randy Orton was the wwe champion.

But then everything changed in a flash after the championship was taken away from him by Hunter Hearst Helmsley, preferably known as Triple H, at_ SummerSlam_, thus ending his near six month reign since _WrestleMania 22._ A serious knee injury would be more painful than losing the championship for it would put him out of action for some time.

The night after the exciting pay per view, the familiar entrance theme blazing from the speakers, the jeers would be its response. Who wants to see him now? Clearly there was no one and they thought that he would be resting in a medical center right now but apparently he wasn't as Randy came out, dressed neatly in his beige colored suit, with a walking stick in hand, to support his left leg as he slowly limped out down the slanted steel ramp.

The jeers would continue to ring his ears as he made his way to the ring, wincing at the pain that would arise at every step he made. He was advised not to be up on his feet but reluctantly, his doctors gave him the permission despite knowing the fact the pain would get worse. As long as he could be in that ring, Randy could bear the pain even it means to try to be on his feet for a whole hour.

When he got inside the four sided ring, he stood there in silence as he looked around, the raucous noise was still echoing around the arena. He couldn't blame the fans for that nor did he told them to shut their mouths up like he would always do but at this time he didn't. He waited patiently for the jeers to die down a bit but of course that would be impossible. Eventually, the arena would be calm before he spoke.

"_I know that no one here wants to hear or see me out here." _

The jeers were thunderous and there was no doubt that everyone in the arena has a deep hatred for him.

"_Well I can't blame you for your attitude towards me. I mean after the way I treated you all was very disgraceful of me and I should be ashamed of my actions. Tonight I have decided to take my time to talk to you all because I should be. First of all, I want to express my deep apology for my conduct. I don't expect you all to forgive me now, because personally, I don't think that I deserve it."_

The arena soon got into a bit of silence than before. But then the sound of the jeers was still heard. Did he really mean what he said?

"_I know what you must be thinking. You think that I'm going to deceive you right? But I'm not. I came out for mainly one reason and one reason only. I came here to announce that I will be out for some time. It's not just because of my knee injury, it's because I feel that it's time that I need to make a clean break for myself. Last night as I lay on that hospital bed, I asked myself: What do I want? Have you ever asked yourself that when you seemed that nothing turned out right for you? Sure I wanted to be the wwe champion, I wanted to be the best of the best that would earn me the chance to be in the hall of fame one day. But then and again, is that all that I want? Can all of this make me happy? _

_My answer to that question_: _I don't know. That's it. It's that simple. I just don't know and I'm not sure if I would ever find the answer that I'm looking for. But I do know is that I want to get my life back on track before I could decide which path I should take. So I have requested for a temporary release."_

There was a sudden mix of reactions. You couldn't tell if the crowd was pleased or shocked by his announcement. Randy let out a sigh. He couldn't believe that he just said that in front of a sold out crowd and to the whole world on television.

"_This decision has been made by me and me alone. I need time to think and I need time to get my life back together. So therefore, my release will remain indefinite until I am ready." _

He wiped his eye with the back of his same hand he was holding the microphone with. It was an unusual moment to see him cry but you would have to admit that it took him the courage to come out to the ring and announce his withdrawal from action in the ring.

"_So…"_

He knew that he has to be strong even though it would tear him up to limbs, knowing that he would be away from the sport that he has such a great passion for.

"_So before I leave here, I just want to say to each and every one of you is this…thank you. Thank you for your support even though I don't think that I deserve it but I do appreciate you all. Thank you for coming here. I don't care about the jeers I get every night I come out here. I still appreciate them anyway because you guys meant so much to me. You are the reason why I want to put my body on the line. For the past six years of being here has been the best thing in my life. I have gotten the chance to not only perform in this very ring; I have gotten the chance to relive the legacy of my family. The greatest moment for me, would be the time I became the youngest world heavyweight champion in history. That was indeed a moment that I will never forget and I will always cherished it like it happened yesterday when I captured the world title at twenty four years of age. I just want to say in closing, thank you for the cheers, the jeers, the posters… for watching Raw on television…everything. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you."_

Randy lowered the microphone from his mouth and then found his blue eyes staring down on the floor of the ring. He then looked around to see the thousands of faces looking right back at him. The arena seemed to be a bit calmer than the time he came out onto the stage. Soon a rock song blazed from the speakers, signaling his time to exit. Randy took his time to get out of the ring with a bit of difficulty because of his knee. He stopped at the middle of the ramp, he felt that there was something that was tied to him and that something would be hard to let go. He wanted to take a look at the ring one more time. But that would mean facing the crowd again with a single tear that has now been shed from his eye.

So he did. As he looked on, the ring seemed so far away from where he was standing, although it was practically near. But it just seemed to be far to him. Who knows what decision he would make during his absence from Raw. But for now, it just might be the last time he would step into that ring again….

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Days became weeks. Weeks turned into months. Randy hasn't talk to anyone since he made his appearance. It has been a year and that was enough for him. He has done some soul searching. There were questions that were needed to be answered. He has so many mistakes, hurt so many people, that he wished he could turn back time and changed it all but he knew that he doesn't have the power to do that. The past would always remain in the past. It cannot be changed or interfered no matter how deeply sorry you are about the things you have done.

He had also spent a week at a Caribbean island just to be away from his home in St. Louis. That was all he needed for himself. To take a break from the ring so he could pick up the pieces of his life and to rebuild it back together.

He had his arms on his hips as he looked around him. The seats were sure to be filled later on tonight when Raw will be broadcast live and then everyone would the witnesses of his return. He smiled softly at the thought of what he knew he wanted as he stood in that ring.

To be back home where he should be.

**What's to come for chapter 2: The Legend Killer is back in action and friendships have rekindled. Randy also meets up with a certain someone. Will she welcome him with open arms...or is there a line already been drawn between them that cannot be crossed?**


	2. Reaching Out To You

Thank to Amber, MissPhilippinesSuperStar and xAttitudex for reviewing my first chapter! I'm glad that you like it! Here's my next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Happy reading!

**Chapter 2 : Reaching Out To You**

After taking a moment in the ring, Randy was heading back to his locker room. He met a few crew members, some he knew and some he was introduced that had apparently have been working for a few months. He smiled, shook their hands and wished them the best in their work. Along the way through the corridor, he met the youngest of the Hardy brothers, Jeff.

"Hey Randy!"

"Hey Jeff, how's it going?"

"I'm going great and how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"So you're back with us again, huh?"

"Yep," Randy grinned. "I'm back for good this time."

"That's great. Welcome back!"

"Thanks," Randy beamed. "It sure is great to be back here."

Jeff Hardy nodded. "Well I'll be off now so I'll catch you later."

"Alright, see ya."

Jeff Hardy gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder and left. Randy continued on walking until he found the locker room he was in and went inside. Though it was empty when he came to the arena earlier on, he didn't expect it to have someone else there as well until Randy went through the door and stopped when he saw him. The man, who was sitting on the bench with two earphones stuck in his ears, looked up and saw Randy.

It has been a year since Randy would share a locker room with John Cena. They were best friends. They would hang out during their time on the road together. But since after Randy defeated him for the wwe championship at _WrestleMania 22_, their friendship has been torn apart since then. It wasn't that John was jealous of Randy because he wasn't. Instead he was merely pissed off because of the way Randy carried himself as the wwe champion. So there would be arguments ensued between them and then immediately turn to fiery fists. After that heated confrontation, they haven't talk to each other since.

But that was then. This is now. They were standing toe to toe in the same locker room. Randy didn't feel comfortable in this kind of atmosphere he was in. The locker was quiet but it was just_ too_ quiet. The blue eyes were looking at the other's own, none of them said a word. Randy sighed. It would just be pointless to be around here if he has to take in this kind of silence. So he went over to his locker to get his bag and head for the door.

"Where you think you're going?" John asked almost coldly. Randy stopped dead. His eyes were still on the door.

"Don't you worry John. I wouldn't be a bother to you anymore."

"Well you already are. You haven't said hi to me since you came in."

Randy turned around to face him. "What?"

"Well you have been gone for about how long? 27 years? The least you can do is give me a 'Hey, how's it going John? Long time no see!' or 'What's up doc?' All you ever did was to give me a stare and walked right passed me as if nothing's going on…and now you're leaving me here? Boy, you better get your ass back over here!"

Randy laughed. "I'm sorry."

"Well you better be," said John. He turned off his ipod, removed the earphones from his ears and placed the small white device onto the bench as he got up.

"You're right about one thing."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"It's been a long time."

"Too long I should say!" said John. "You have any idea what you've done to me? You left me for dead! I have to listen to pop music like Mariah Carey. Mariah Carey of all people!"

"Wow, the girls has tortured you huh?"

"You have no idea! Especially Torrie! I mean I love her and all but geez you have to give a guy some credit for letting his girl for listening to some of her music every once in a while."

They laughed like they never laughed in a long time. Randy missed those times he had with John and what a great way of rekindling their friendship? Or has it already happened?

"Uh wait…something's not right."

John raised an eyebrow at him. "What is?"

"You were supposed to be ripping my head off."

"Fffooorrr?" said John, trying to pick up what Randy was trying to say.

"For being an ass to you."

"Oh…that!" said John with a click of his two fingers. "Wow, I totally forgot about that. You know it's been about 27 years right? I'm surprised you didn't come back with a beard like Rip Van Winkel's!"

Randy gave John a slap on the shoulder. "I'm serious! I didn't think you would start talking to me again."

"Why not? You're my best friend."

"But things got out of hand and then I got carried away and…I'm sorry for all the things I've said to you. I don't mean any of them, I tried to apologise to you but then it's like the other part of me is…I don't know…too stubborn to do that, you know?"

"Yeah I know what you mean. It's not the real you."

"Exactly. I was just being someone I'm not." Randy sighed and looked at John. "I'm really sorry man. Can you forgive me?"

John rolled his eyes and had his hands on his hips. "Well duh! We're talking now aren't we?"

The self proclaimed legend killer chuckled. "I know that! It's just that I thought that I've already lost our friendship."

"Randy, I forgive you. Let me just remind you that we will always be friends…the best of friends."

Randy smiled and then the two men shared a hug. It was a great warm moment that they have rekindled a friendship they once had and now it would be an everlasting one.

"Okay, let's start over," said John. "What's up Randy?"

"I'm fine and what's up with you?

"You're supposed to say 'What's up doc?!" John frowned.

"What do I look like? Bugs Bunny?"

They shared a laugh and then Randy brought his bag back to his locker before sitting down on the bench with John.

"So how you've been, man?"

"Well you know, I'm going much better."

John nodded and smiled. "I'm happy that you're back."

"Yeah me too. So what were you listening just now?"

John grinned. "You won't believe what I tell you."

"Well surprise me."

"I was listening to _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun."_

"Say what?"

"It's an eighties song by Cyndi Lauper."

"A pop song?"

"Yeah."

Randy raised an eyebrow of disbelief at his best friend.

"What? It's got a really nice beat."

Randy shook his head. "You really need to stop hanging around with the divas."

John made a slight laugh. "I think you're right."

They laughed. It certainly was great to be back in the locker room. It would be a year, but to Randy, it seemed like he never left at all.

---------

The show was now live on air and Randy, in his wrestling attire and with his black boots properly tied, he made his way through the corridors. He has his first match against Carlito and what a great way of making his in ring return with a singles match.

He was getting close to the black curtain when he saw a woman doing her warm up by a huge black trunk. He couldn't help but to just stare at her. She was the best thing that ever happened to him or at least he thought so. Randy could only wish to talk to her but then he knew that it wouldn't be easy to do.

Mickie James was getting ready for her title defense against Candice Michelle. Candice has been improving her skills so now it would be time until they would be put to the test. She picked up her belt she had placed on the trunk. Already been clipped, she slid her arm through it so it could rest upon her shoulder. Mickie smiled to herself, knowing that there would definitely be some competition and she was looking forward to it. But her smile would disappear when she turned around to head back to the women's locker room, only to find herself seeing his blue eyes again.

It has been a year since they would see each other just as they would be at that moment. There was used to be a connection somewhere. But now? It seemed that they would be like total strangers to each other.

"Mickie."

"Randy."

They stood there with no other word to say to each other. There was a hushed silence around them. The brunette diva would walk past him.

"Wait I-"

"I got to go now."

"But I just want to-"

His sentence was cut short when she continued on walking through the corridor until he could no longer see her.

"Talk to you." Randy finished. He sighed.

Then an entrance theme played. It was his cue for him to get behind the curtain to make his big entrance. For now he would have to focus on his match. And he would definitely try to get to Mickie again later. That was all he needed to do: To talk to her.


	3. Changes Can Be Good or Bad?

**Thanks to xAttitudex, MissPhilippinesSuperstar, Amber, randy orton rocks, RatedRKCena and Advice for the reviews. I am now trying harder to improve in my writing not only for this story but for the others as well. Yeah I know that my grammar is terrible lol, but I'm willing to improve on that. So I would like to like Advice for pointing that out to me so I can do much better. Please keep on reviewing and let me know what you think of this chapter. Happy reading! **

**Chapter 3 – Changes Can Be Good…or Bad?**

The thousands of fans flocked in the seats of the arena, waiting in anticipation for a certain someone to appear on the stage. They never thought for a minute that they would hear it that particular rock song again until at that very night. It has been rumored that he would make his in ring return and most people won't believe it until they would witness it for themselves. The rock song went halfway through the chorus and then all of a sudden the crowd stood, cheering raucously as ever for Randy Orton as he appeared on stage. He paused for a moment and held his arms out to make his pose as the powerful golden pyro came into display behind him in a form of a waterfall.

"Well, now we know that it's not a rumor at all," said Jim Ross. "The Legend Killer is back!"

"Yes indeed!" his broadcasting partner added. "There's nothing better than to have one of the top superstars to make his return."

"You said it, King. It's good to have a great talent back into the business."

Randy walked down the slanted steel ramp and then got into the ring when the lights dimmed a bit as they would usually be as part of his ring entrance. He stood on second the turnbuckle and made his presence known to the world as he made his pose again. He closed his eyes as he took in the ovation he received from the sold out crowd. It was an amazing feeling and he was more than happy to be inside the ring again. He was finally home.

-----------------

A new rock songblared from the speakers, signaling a commercial break as the Randy got to the backstage as the victor of the match. He smiled to himself that his in ring return was a successfully one when his signature move gave him the victory. He was happy that he won but now that the match was out of the way, he had other things to take care of. He made a brief glance at his opponent who came up behind him, rubbing the back of his neck. Randy couldn't help but to smirk.

"I bet you didn't expect that, did you?"

"What? That I was living in déjà vu all over again?"

Randy grinned. That experience of getting an RKO while flying from the ring post was definitely no fun at all and Carlito knew that from two years ago when it actually happened to him when he faced Randy during the pay per view event.

"Well you have to be quick to execute the diving crossbody."

"True," Carlito grinned. "I guess I haven't learnt from my past mistake. Either that's the problem or you're just too quick for me."

Randy laughed. "I think I'll go with the second option."

The Caribbean superstar gave the self proclaimed legend killer a playful punch on the shoulder. He laughed.

"Cocky as always, aren't you? Well don't worry, I'll get to you next time, you'll see."

"You better do that 'cause when the next time comes around, I'll do even better and that's a promise."

Carlito smirked. "Now that's cool!"

They laughed. Carlito smiled and gave Randy a pat on the back. "Welcome back Randy."

"Thanks," Randy said with a smile. "I'll see you later and uh, make sure you get a big bag of ice."

Carlito chuckled while rubbing his sore neck. "Yeah I'll go do that now. Later."

Soon Randy was moving further away from the curtain area and then he found himself in a long corridor. He paused when he reached the spot where he last saw her. She had slipped away from his sight before he could talk to her. So he would be on a mission to find her as he continued on his way. That mission was to find Mickie and to talk things through with her.

The locker room doors would appear bigger as he past them. Soon the walls beside him turned bare as he went further until he stopped in the middle of the pathway when he came upon two corridors. One would lead him straight head and the other would take him to the next direction. Before Randy could move on ahead to the path he chose to go, a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Well look who we've got here."

Randy turned around to see someone he knew very well but hadn't seen in years. The man was smiling at him and Randy had returned that smile but there was no doubt that he was surprised to see him in the arena.

"Dave?"

"Got that right buddy," he said as he held out his arms to Randy and the two men shared a hug. They were close friends and they hadn't seen each other in a long time since they were working in separate brands.

"So wait, are you part of this roster now?"

"Yep," said Batista with a grin. Dave was his real name but most people would call him Batista from his last name, which he didn't mind at all.

"I've been here for about eight months," he continued.

"Wow, so you've been here for a long while then?"

"I know it's amazing how time flies."

Randy laughed. "Yeah so how's it like for you to work here?"

"It's been great. I miss Smackdown but it's good to be back on Raw all the same."

Randy smiled. Batista was working in the Raw brand before he got drafted to Smackdown. He had done very well here, including the fact that he got the championship opportunity and his dream would be turned into reality. Being a three time world champion is an accomplishment and Batista hadn't forgotten about the brand and the people there who helped him reach for the top.

"Well, what can I say? Welcome back? I'm a bit late for that, aren't I?"

Batista grinned and shrugged. "I think so. But now I should be telling _you_ welcome back. So welcome back! By the way, you were awesome back out there."

Randy got a pat on the shoulder and then he smirked. "Thanks. But you better watch out though or you might be next."

Batista grinned. "Well I guess we have to find that out when we meet in the ring now, won't we?"

The self proclaimed legend killer smirk grew wider to match Batista's and then the two Raw superstars would break down into laughter soon after. The laughter died down a bit and then Randy remembered why he was standing in the middle of the corridor.

"I hate to ruin the fun but I have to go and meet someone."

"Oh that's okay," said Batista. "Before you go, you want to go out after the show?"

"Yeah sure, just the two of us?"

"Actually, we're going to have some company." He had a big grin on his face and then said, "_Female_ company if you know what I mean."

"Uh huh," said Randy with an eyebrow. "Is there something that I should know?"

"There is. I'm now seeing a very special someone."

"Really?" said Randy, while giving him a smirk in a teasingly manner. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," Batista beamed. "She'll be joining us tonight as well and of course her girlfriends. So you wanna be hooked up? I can ask her if she can work something out for you."

Randy chortled. "Well actually…"

He paused. That idea would have sound good for him but now he had second thoughts. Either because he didn't want to see anyone or the fact that his past was still hanging over his head. He knew that he had to move on but he couldn't help but to think about the pain he had caused to Mickie. She didn't deserve this.

He wanted to make amends with her. He would do whatever it takes to gain her forgiveness. Even if she wanted to cut him out of her life, it would be better to try than to fail to try…

"Randy?"

He startled a bit and he was back in the corridor, looking back at Batista, who was now concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Randy lied. "Listen, I have to go now. I'll see you later, alright?"

"But wait, what about the club?"

"Oh right. Yeah I'm in."

"Cool. See you after the show then."

Randy nodded and smiled before he turned to the direction of the corridor that he was intending to go through. So Batista was back on Raw? Randy was pleased by this now that they could go on the road together just like old times. He was also happy that Batista had someone in his life. Randy could imagine a good life that he must be living. He certainly wished that he was in Batista's position. Despite the fact that he was having the best night ever thus far, he needed to know where he and Mickie would stand in terms of their relationship.

This was why he had to find her. He needed to get those answers.

_I need to find her now. I have to find her. _

-------------

He knocked upon the door of the women's locker room. Randy waited patiently until the door opened and a woman greeted him with a smile.

"Hey there."

"Hey Candice. I'm looking for Mickie, is she in there?"

"No, she's not. She was here a while ago though."

"You have any idea where she might be?"

"Well she went to the catering room so I guess she's still there."

"Okay then, thanks."

"No problem," said Candice with a smile before closing the door and Randy continued on walking. He went to the catering room but there was no sign of here there either. No certain diva with brunette hair. He sighed.

_Where could she be?_

Randy felt like he has searched the whole arena. No Mickie in sight. There was no possibility that she might have left the arena since she had a match coming up. He stopped by the stack of crates and sat on one and breathed out a deep sigh. The search was starting to get hopeless. He felt like giving up but he didn't want to. He just had to talk to her. But how could he if he couldn't find her?

"Oh well," said Randy. "I might as well give up. At least I tried."

But that didn't seem to do any better and the outcome of his was simply staring mindlessly into space while letting out a sigh again. He had sworn to himself that he heard a sound but then decided to go against the thought. But he heard again as Randy sat up properly and listening carefully to which may had been sounded like giggling.

He got up from the crate and slowly crept while trying to listen hard as to follow that sound. He had gotten closer to its source and then soon after he heard a low deep voice as well. Perhaps there were people having a conversation?

The giggling went on uncontrollably and then Randy quickly realized that it was coming from a dark corridor. He walked over to the shadowy area to investigate only to find a brunette woman with her arms around his neck and his muscular arms would be snaked around her small waist. The lips would be parted from each other's a second later when they heard someone who had came upon their secret hideout. The man chuckled a bit. The woman on the other hand, looked like she had just faced her worst nightmare.

"Oh hey, I guess you caught us in the act, huh?"

Randy blinked. He couldn't believe it. The eyes didn't deceive him. What he saw was truly louder than words.

"Randy, I would like you to meet the woman of my life."

Randy said nothing. He looked at the woman who was just as surprised as he was when he saw her. He wondered why he was feeling so downright miserable.

That reason could be the fact that he had found out who was that very special someone that Batista was referring to.

Mickie James.


	4. Overwhelming Emotions

**Thanks to xAttitudex, TorriexJohn and Amber for the reviews. You three rock! Hope you will enjoy this chapter. Please keep on reviewing, they are very much appreciated! Thanks and happy reading!**

**Chapter 4 – Overwhelming Emotions**

"_So you guys are…"_

"_Together," Batista finished with a smile. "Yes."_

_Randy could feel his heart sinking even further. They're together?_

"_Wow…"_

_That was the only thing he could think of to say. He was still stunned by that bit of news that he had never saw coming. He cleared as he thought about what to say next and tried to make it sound like answer that Batista was expecting. _

"_I mean this is great. I'm happy for you."_

_That wasn't a lie. He was happy for Batista. Randy just didn't what to think about Batista and Mickie together as a couple. _

_Randy looked at Mickie, who was looking down at her boots, trying to avoid eye contact with him as much as possible while he was around. _

_Batista beamed at Randy. Apparently, he was not aware of the sense of awkwardness that existed between the two people. _

"_Thanks man. I'm happy for us too."_

_Batista looked down at the beautiful woman next to him, who had returned a smile back. Randy wished that he hadn't found out like this…._

"_Oh by the way, did you find that person you were looking for?"_

"_Who…oh right."_

_Randy had forgotten for a split second why he had been walking around in circles in the first place. _

"_Uh no, actually I didn't bother," Randy lied. He did found the person he was looking for. In someone else's arms that was. _

"_So what have you been doing?"_

"_Walking."_

_Batista laughed. "All this time?"_

"_Let's just say that I was taking in the sweet smell of home, so to speak."_

"_Yeah I know what you mean. It's been so long that you couldn't believe that you're back to where you belong."_

"_My point exactly," said Randy with a small smile. _

_Batista smiled back and turned to Mickie. "Oh hey, I invited him to come along to the club tonight. Is that cool with you?"_

"_Well…"_

"_I don't have to go," Randy quickly put in. He could sense that Mickie was hesitant about the idea of him tagging along. He didn't want to make things even more awkward that it appeared to be the moment he had stumbled upon a makeout session…_

"_Really it's fine with me," Randy finished._

"_Actually, I don't mind at all," said Mickie. _

_But he still wasn't convinced by her answer. _

"_Come on man, it's going to be fun," said Batista. "Besides, the least I could do is make this night a memorable one for you, right?"_

_Randy made a small smile. He was not sure whether he wanted to go or not. But then and again, he hadn't seen his close friend in years. How could he reject such an invitation?_

------------

"I can't believe I'm going."

Randy was staring at the white ceiling above him. After thinking about what had happened earlier at the arena about an hour ago, he couldn't believe that he _did _say that he was going. Right from his own mouth.

Then a head hovered over his face to block the view, although Randy was simply day dreaming for the longest while.

"Well guess what. You are."

Randy sighed as he sat up on his double bed and looked at John, who was crossing his arms across his chest. A frown indicated that how impatient he was since he was fully attired and ready to go for a night of partying while his best friend _wasn't._

"You're not intending on going with your muscle shirt and pants, are you?"

"Of course not," said Randy with a roll of his eyes. "You know that I like to look good."

"Then you go and do that then. You've got five minutes. Come on, hustle. We gotta go!"

"Alright alright, I'm on it," Randy mumbled. He went for his suitcase that was sitting on the opposite side of his bed.

"I'll meet you out in the lobby, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

Just when the click from the door sounded, Randy sighed again as he dug into his suitcase for something simple to wear for the evening. He knew what to be expected like the service of alcohol, which was really obvious. He was going to stay away from it for sure so he wouldn't get carried away like he had been before. But that wasn't his concern at the moment.

The thought of being around Mickie and Batista would make him feel uncomfortable.

_Some night this is going to be…_

-----------

"So what do you think I should wear? Pink or black?"

The girls were getting ready to go out to the club along with the boys John, Randy and Batista. Torrie Wilson held up two tops, one in each hand, as she was hoping to get a bit of assistance when it comes to picking out a top to wear.

"I think I'll go with pink," said a dark haired woman. "What do you think Micks?"

The other woman finished brushing her hair and turned to the blonde belle.

"Pink, definitely."

"Looks like we've come to an agreement," said Candice, grinning.

"Alright, pink it is," said Torrie.

Mickie looked back to her reflection in the mirror. Not that she was checking back on her appearance, she was deep into thought about what had happened earlier back in the arena. Everyone was so happy about his return….well not everyone.

She wasn't happy about it.

The last thing she wanted was to see her ex boyfriend once again in over a year. The last thing she wanted was for him to pop back into her life. Things were great between her and Batista and it seemed that there was nothing that could come between them right?

But that was when Randy Orton came in.

Now that he was back to Raw that would meant that Mickie would be seeing a lot of him from now on. She had hoped that Randy wouldn't become a threat to her relationship with Batista.

Mickie remembered Randy's reaction clearly. She could tell that he was shocked when he saw her and Batista together. But why would she care about whether Randy's reaction to this change anyway? She had moved on and it was clear that she was in love with someone else. If she had to kiss her boyfriend in the middle of the ring, in the least of places, to show just how much Batista meant to her, she would. Batista was nothing but a kind, gentle person and her life would be wasted away if she threw it all away for the person that cost her nothing but pain to pierce her heart all over again…

"Hey Mickie, ready to go?"

Mickie soon came out of her deep thoughts and was back to the room as she turned to look at Torrie Wilson and Candice Michelle with a smile as she picked her handbag up from the dresser.

"Of course I am. I'm ready to party!"

------------------

Randy locked the door behind him and began to walk through the corridor to get to the elevator. On his way down, three women had just stepped out of their room and the blonde woman was the last one out as she had the key to lock the door. He had his eyes on one with the light brown hair but it seemed like she didn't see him coming until a dark haired one noticed his presence.

"Hey Randy!" said Candice as she walked over to him to give him a hug.

"Hi Candice," he replied. He looked across from Candice's shoulder and he could Mickie's blank expression on her face.

"I'm glad you're coming with us." 

"Well I just figured that tonight is going to be fun so why not join, right?"

"Cool," said Torrie and beamed. "Well let's go. I bet Dave and JC are waiting."

"Wait hold on a sec," said Randy. "Would you girls mind if I speak to Mickie alone?"

"Randy we have to go," said Mickie.

"It's only for a minute. This won't take long."

"Fine."

"Okay. We'll see you in the lobby then," said Candice. She winked at him before leaving with Torrie. Randy turned his attention to Mickie who had her arms crossed.

"So what is this about that can't wait?" Mickie asked.

"It can't wait Mickie," said Randy. "I've been looking for you for almost half of the evening. I would not waste my opportunity for something I wanted to do." 

"And that is?" 

"To talk to you."

"Oh gee how lucky am I?" Mickie said sarcastically.

"I'm serious."

"Look if this is about my relationship with…"

"This is not about Dave," Randy retorted. "It's about us." 

"Us?" Mickie's eyes widened as she repeated the same word. "_Us_? As far as I know, there is no us and there never will be!" 

"Please just listen to me for just one…"

"No I am not going to listen to what you have to say!" Mickie snapped. "I have moved on. And so should you."

Mickie turned to walk way but Randy pulled her back by the arm. But the brunette women yanked her arm with force.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Mickie yelled. "Stay away from me Randy. I want nothing to do with you!" 

"But I-"

"I don't want to hear it!" said Mickie. "Don't talk to me and don't you try to get near me. This conversation is over!"

Before Randy could say more, Mickie had already left. He stomped his foot on the carpeted floor angrily and let out a frustrated sigh for his chance of talking with Mickie didn't go too well. But he hadn't given up just yet. There was more that he had to get done and he had had to try extra harder to get Mickie to listen no matter how stubborn she was.

-----------------

The club was packed with people on a Monday night. The music and the loud talking were mixed to create an atmosphere for everyone to enjoy being into. Randy was sitting alone at the bar twirling his straw slowly around in his half drunken glass of virgin piña colada. He turned to see them still dancing. He sighed at the sight of this. He wanted to talk to Mickie badly but how could he if she had refused to listen to him before?

"How come you're not dancing?"

Randy looked at Candice as she had taken her seat next to him. He chuckled before finishing the rest of his non alcoholic beverage.

"I think all the women are taken."

"Don't give me that!" said Candice. "There are plenty of women here!" 

"Oh gosh really? Why am I wasting my time here for?"

Candice laughed and slapped him playfully on the shoulder which made Randy laughed too. Then a new song _Say it Right_ by Nelly Furtado blasted through the speakers which made the crowd whooped enthusiastically.

"Oh I love this song! Come on let's dance. Please?" Candice pleaded and put on the best pout as possible so that Randy couldn't resist.

"Aw, how could I say no to that face?"

"So is that a yes?"

Randy flashed a grin at her. "Come on let's dance."

"Yay!"

They laughed. They got up from the seat. Randy took her hand and the two friends exchanged smiles at one another and they went to the dance floor.

Mickie had her eyes close as she was dancing close to him. That night went great for them so far and she wanted it to stay that way. Then a whisper came into her ear.

"Did anyone tell you how sexy you look tonight?"

Mickie grinned at this. She opened her eyes to look at her boyfriend. "No. But you did, just now I think."

"Well I think you are." 

"That's good coming from you."

Batista laughed and then his eyes started to gleam with the lights. "I love you MJ." 

"I love you too, Dave."

Their lips pressed to each other's in a sweet tender kiss. Then they resumed back to their dancing position. Mickie felt lucky to meet someone like Batista. It was only eight months ago when they first met and only six months since they were going steady. Not only that she had a great boyfriend on her side but she also had the women's title for nine months. It was a great accomplishment, to hold that title for such a long while that was. So at that point in time, there was nothing that she could ever wish for.

Mickie closed her eyes again as they danced. She had them open again only to get her attention on a couple that was dancing nearby. She shook off the thought of letting Randy get to her head.

_He has to find a way to move on. He has to. _

Randy and Candice were dancing slowly to the beat of the song while Candice sang along with the words of the chorus. He had always known her as a good singer and could be very seductive when it comes to dancing.

"So Randy now that you're back, what are your plans?"

"Well I'm going to take it one match at a time," said Randy. "And then we'll see what happens next."

Candice smiled softly at him. "I'm glad you're back. I missed you." 

"And I missed you too, Candy Girl."

The dark haired woman grinned. Randy was the one who came up with that nickname and only he would call her that.

"Candy Girl. Gosh, I was wondering if you have forgotten about it!"

Randy laughed. "No I haven't. How could I forget? The name fits you."

Candice giggled. "I'm glad things are back to the way they were." 

"So am I." Randy smiled and winked at her.

They went back to their dancing positions and as Randy looked across at the couple that was dancing not too far from them. She was having a great time and soon her eyes were locked to Randy's. No one took notice of this eye contact since they were too busy having a grand time.

Why was he looking at her?

That thought in mind was driving Mickie crazy. Why couldn't just he look at Candice?

Mickie thought that she was just being a bit paranoid. He just happened to be dancing when he saw her. That could be a good reason, right?

"Hey babe, you'll have to excuse me for a bit. I'll be back."

"Okay. Don't be long." 

"I won't," said Mickie. She gave him a peck on the lips before slipping out of his arms.

Randy noticed that Mickie walked out of the dance floor and tried to squeeze her way through the crowd to get to somewhere she was intending on going. She was on her own again and that would be a good time to talk to her again.

"Hey I'll be right back, okay? There's something I have to do."

"Yeah sure."

Randy left Candice on the dance floor and went through the crowd. He could still her brown curls bouncing away under the blue lights. He had to catch up with Mickie before she could go any further. Soon he managed out of the crowded area and found himself in an empty narrow corridor where Mickie kept on walking.

"Mickie, wait!" 

She stopped when she heard that voice calling her from behind. Mickie turned at her heels to see who it was and her eyes began to get wider with astonishment. She wished she hadn't stopped.

"Are you following me?" Mickie asked with disbelief.

"Yes," said Randy, not knowing what to say next. "Please just hear me out. You haven't given me the time to express myself." 

"Does it look like I want to?" Mickie asked in a not so friendly tone. "Which part of 'Stay away from me' did you not get?!" 

"Look Mickie, I just want to know where we stand!" Randy yelled back, though he didn't meant to. It was her stubbornness that ticked him off.

"What?"

"I know that I hurt you in ways that I could never imagine myself doing," said Randy. "And I just want to let you know how truly sorry I am."

The brunette scoffed at what she just heard. She made a roll of the eyes and murmured. "I don't believe this."

"It's true," Randy said truthfully. "I am really sorry. I know you've moved and I can…accept that." He paused for a bit when he saw that she was rubbing her left eye with her hand before he could continue. Though he had little time to think it through but he hoped that Mickie would somehow agree when he had a feeling what her answer would be.

"I hope that you can forgive me and that we can be…well friends."

Mickie looked up at him, perhaps with a clear expression on her face that she had been stunned by what Randy had just asked her.

He wanted her to be friends with her?

"You want me to be friends with you?"

"Yes Mickie, I do."

Randy made a small smile at her, hoping that her answer would be as he expected to be. But that wasn't the case.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Mickie said hotly. "I will never be friends with such a person who claimed that I'm nothing but a copy of Trish! A pure fake! Do you think I'm that stupid to not remember this every bit of detail you said behind my back? I haven't forgotten about it Randy! That's the painful scar you left me with!"

Her lips were trembling as she tried to be resistant to her weakness and that weakness was to let the pain of the past to haunt her again. Randy hated to see her like this and couldn't help but to cry as well.

"Mickie…I…"

"I will never be friends with a man who called me a stupid slut who came into the wrestling business just looking to get a little 'something' in return for a bit of money."

"I didn't mean to-"

"What kind of boyfriend would this of his girlfriend like she is some cheap whore and wanted nothing but money?" Her brown eyes were swelling with tears. "What kind of boyfriend would say such horrible disgusting words that could stab her right in the heart?"

"I swear I didn't mean…"

"Will you shut up?!" Mickie imploded. Her tears soon came pouring out of her eyes though she couldn't help herself.

"Don't you see that what your return to Raw is doing to me? It's too much and I can't take it anymore!"

Randy's heart sank just to see her mascara stained face. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her again. Then a thought came up to him and wondered why he hadn't thought of it before now he knew that Mickie and Dave were together.

"Wait, does Dave know about us? Our past I mean. "

"No he doesn't," said Mickie with a sniffle. "Why should I even bother tell him? It doesn't mean a thing anymore. Why bring it up if it'll cause more pain?"

Randy sighed and nodded. At least Dave didn't know that they were once a couple. And it should probably stay that way.

"Mickie I really am sorry about everything," said Randy. "I was drunk back then. I had no conscious..."

"You know what?" Mickie held out a hand to his face to cut him off abruptly. "Just save it."

"Mick-"

"I don't want to hear it. Just leave me alone."

"Mickie, I-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Mickie screamed. She turned away from him and ran through the corridor until she found the door and went inside. Randy ran after her only to stop in front of the door and saw that it had the sign with a symbol of the lady that was hooked onto it and quickly realized what it meant.

"Damn it," he muttered and sighed. Mickie had just gone inside the women's washroom.

He punched his fist against the wall. The pain was piercing hot but nothing could be compared to what was painful to him when he saw her crying.

Randy knocked his forehead a few times on the wall. His mind was racing. He didn't know what to do. There was no doubt in his mind that Mickie could be crying in the right about now….

And she was. Mickie was letting the tears pouring down her cheeks. She had her elbows leant on the marble counter and her face was buried into her hands. She was the only woman there inside the washroom facility though she didn't think twice of who would be hearing her cry at that moment. She couldn't dare to look in the mirror for she knew the kind of state that she would be in.

"I hate him," was all that could think of to say. Her throat turned sore and the more she cried, the more pain she felt and it would aggravate her to say to the least.

She had been in the washroom for a quite a while now. She guessed that Randy probably had gone back to the dance floor by now since she told him off.

_This is ridiculous. Why am I still here?_

She had intended on coming into the washroom just to remove her thoughts of Randy. The man she once loved and now loathed. A visit to the washroom turned out to be pointless as he was still on her mind.

_This is stupid. I'm much stronger than this. _

Mickie was determined to not let Randy get to her thoughts again. She would be damned if her relationship with Batista would be in jeopardy because of him.

_Dave must be wondering where I am. I should leave now. _

She raised her head from her hands and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She stood up so she could see herself in the mirror properly so she could wash her face.

But as Mickie looked up, her eyes widened at the sight of another reflection of someone that was standing close behind her. She wondered if her mind was just playing on her.

_Those blue eyes…._

"What the hell are you-?"

But she got cut off from her sentence as his lips crashed against hers as Randy kissed her with all the passion he had.


	5. Caught Up By Confusion

**Thanks to TorriexJohn, xAttitudex, socalledsara, Amber, MissPhilippinesSuperstar and Advice for the reviews. Please keep on reviewing and enjoy the next chapter. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 5 – Caught Up By Confusion **

It had been ten minutes since his girlfriend left the dance floor and Batista wondered where she could have been. He decided to order a second cocktail at the bar while he waited for her. As he was passing through the crowd, he bumped into a dark haired woman who was dancing solo.

"Hey Candice," said Batista.

"Oh hey," said Candice and grinned. "What's up?"

"I'm just going to the bar. You need anything?"

"Yeah that would be great, thanks."

Batista held the dark haired diva's hand so the two could get walk out of the crowded dance floor together. They got to the bar and Batista ordered two cocktails.

"Thanks Dave," said Candice as she got her drink.

"You're welcome," Dave beamed and got his drink as well and paid the bartender. Soon they drank some of the refreshing drinks and began a conversation.

"So how come I see you alone?"

"Well I was dancing with Randy for a moment. That is until he left when he said he have to do something."

"Oh okay. Well Mickie left too. I think she went to the washroom." 

"To powder her nose I bet." 

"Yeah that's typical of her."

They chuckled.

"So you haven't found a man to sweep you off your feet, huh?" Batista asked.

Candice giggled. "No. I guess I'm not so lucky in finding him." 

"I'm sure he'll come around. Maybe you've seen him all this time and haven't realized that he's the one?"

"Is there something that you know that I don't?"

"Maybe," said Batista with a playful smirk. But she wouldn't take it as an answer as she gave him a playful slap on the arm.

"I'm serious!" said Candice with a laugh.

Batista laughed. "Maybe I do know something. Maybe I don't."

"Come on Dave, I'm being really serious now."

"Look all I'm saying is that this guy can pop into your life in any second when you at least expect it. Just don't lose hope." 

Candice smiled faintly at him and then made a weak sigh, which made Batista feel concerned for her.

"Hey what's up with you?" he asked.

"Well to be honest, sometimes I feel like I'm not worthy of finding love." 

"Not worthy?" Batista asked in disbelief. "Come on, that's ridiculous." 

"You're just saying that just to be nice right?"

"Candice, I can't believe you would think of me that way. Do you think that I would want to see you looking like this?"

Candice opened her mouth to say something but then hesitated as if what she was about to say didn't matter to her anymore. She turned her attention to her refreshing cocktail as she twirled her straw in her drink before taking a sip.

"Listen you're a special woman and I'm not saying this just to make you feel better. That's the honest truth. You're caring, sweet, and very determined to get what you want and always willing to do what it takes to get it. You never anyone drag you down and you still managed to reach for the top. You are truly one of a kind and beautiful all the same and any guy would be so lucky to have someone like you. Don't let anyone make you think otherwise."

The dark haired diva looked at him and smiled a little. She needed something like that to hear and she was glad to hear those sweet words coming from a friend like Batista.

"Thanks Dave," said Candice.

Batista nodded and smiled. "And don't you worry, when you can't find love, love will find you."

Candice giggled softly and nodded. He was right. Perhaps she will find the man to love. Or perhaps she already had? Only time would tell.

-------------------

The kiss turned fiery with passion as Randy slammed Mickie gently against the wall so that he would be in total control. His hands began to stroke her brown hair while she had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. They were drowning into their own world as they stood in the women's washroom of all places. But that didn't sink in to their heads and if it did, they probably wouldn't even care. The moment just felt right to them….

Mickie moaned as the kiss turned brutal but the temptation of being close to his warm body had been put up into a resistance as she broke the kiss and pushed Randy from her. She moved away from the wall swiftly and tried to get her hair back into its proper state as she gasped for breath.

"Wait…what am I doing?" Mickie asked although she was talking out loud to herself. "This isn't right."

Randy was gasping for breath as well but he didn't stop to rethink about what he was going to do. He walked over to Mickie and grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around to face him.

"This feels right," he murmured as his blue eyes pierced her brown eyes. He leaned in for his lips to touch hers again.

"No Randy stop," said Mickie in a desperate attempt to get away from him. But then his grip around her wrist stopped her.

"Randy, don't-"

She failed to complete her sentence as Randy kissed her again. This time it didn't go any further as expected and a hot fierce slap was in order.

"What is wrong with you?" Mickie yelled.

Randy had his hand rubbing tenderly against left cheek where the sting was after being slapped by Mickie. He looked down at her and Mickie shot an angry glare at him.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh so now you're being sorry?" Mickie asked sarcastically. "I can't believe you have the nerve of coming _inside_ the women's washroom."

Randy let out a frustrated sigh and buried his face into his hands. There he was standing in the middle of a women's washroom, making an idiot out of himself.

"I wasn't thinking straight," was all he could think of to say at that point. The brunette woman forced out a laugh.

"Are you kidding me? You weren't thinking straight? So just like the time when you went behind my back, you weren't thinking straight about that too?"

"I may not have been thinking about what I've done just now but what I did back then was different."

"How?"

"I was drunk."

"Oh here we go again," said Mickie sarcastically.

"It's the truth."

"So what you're saying is that you said about me wasn't true?"

"What I said about you was not true. I don't know where I got those thoughts in my head. But I never thought of you that way."

Mickie scoffed and shook her head. "You're so unbelievable."

"Damn it Mickie," said Randy with a yell that literally echoed throughout the spacious room. "Why can you just listen to me for once?!" 

"Listen to what? More of your lies? I don't think so!"

"All you've ever done since we meet again was putting all your words in my mouth. Why can't you stop being hypocritical and just listen to me for just one minute? Is that so hard?"

Mickie's jaw dropped with mere shock. Did he really felt that way about her?

"Excuse me? Don't I have the right to be this way? We're talking about a man who broke a girl's heart. The man who she thought was different from all the guys."

"I _am _different," said Randy. "I was just-"

"Just want?"

Randy sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. It was like déjà vu all over again when they had fought over that situation. He wondered how it all happened

"Just being self-destructive I guess," he finished.

"Look whatever," said Mickie as she wiped her face with her hand. She didn't bother wash her face again. "I just want to pretend that this never happened."

"I'm sorry alright? That kiss wasn't meant to happen."

Mickie scoffed with disbelief. What went wrong with his head?

"It wasn't _meant_ to happen? First of all you told me that you want to be friends with me. Then out of nowhere, you kissed me _twice_ plus you told me how right it feels and now you're telling you've made a mistake?"

"I did make a mistake!" Randy imploded. "A stupid one at that! I've just went behind my friend's back for crying out loud! There, are you happy now? That could save you from yelling my head off!"

Mickie said nothing for a while She cupped her face into her eyes as if she was trying to avoid to cry in front of him. Randy wondered how things got messed up between them.

"Look whatever," she finally said. "I'm gone."

She walked past him. Randy turned around.

"Mickie wait…please."

She stopped at the door. She didn't look back at him.

"Just leave me alone. Do me a favor and stay out of my life."

She pulled the door open and walked out. Randy had no other choice but to watch her leave. He sighed in frustration.

_How did things get so messed up?_

He wished he knew the answer.

"What are you doing here stranger?"

Randy turned around to see a woman smirking in a flirtatious manner. Then a thought hit him hard on the head as he quickly realized what she had meant.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said as he made a small but nervous laugh. "I think I have come to the wrong bathroom."

--------------

_What the hell that just happened?_

She was utterly confused. Mickie didn't know what to think up to that point. He kissed her and then made it seemed that it was all just a stupid mistake. One thing for sure that she had never forgiven him nor would she intend to do that any time soon. All she wanted to do now was to forget everything that happened between her and Randy.

Then she saw the four people at the bar. They seemed to be looking for someone. She knew that they were probably wondering where she and Randy were all this time. Batista caught the sight of her as she head her way towards them.

"Hey you," said Batista. "We were starting to wonder if you got lost in the crowd."

Mickie made a small laugh. "No I guess I wasn't aware of the time."

"Great so now we have to wait on Randy," said John. "Where is he?"

"Hey Mickie I'm sure you've bumped into him," said Candice. "Have you?"

"No I haven't," Mickie lied.

"That's weird," said Batista as he checked the watch for the time. "He was gone for sometime now."

Mickie simply shrugged. "Well I don't know."

"Hey guys."

The short brunette woman jumped a bit when she heard a voice from behind. She turned to face Randy once again.

"Hey man," said Batista. "What took you?"

"I'm sorry about that," said Randy. "I wasn't aware of the time when I made a phone call. But there's nothing to worry about. Everything's fine now."

"Oh good," Candice beamed as she hugged him. "I was starting to worry."

Randy had an arm around her shoulder. "Well not need to worry 'cause I'm here now."

"So is everyone ready to go?" John asked.

"I am," said Torrie.

The group of friends agreed that it was time to leave.

"Alright," said Batista. "What's wrong with you Mickie? You look like you've been crying."

"Oh it was nothing. Just had some dust in my eye."

"So you're okay now?"

"Yeah," Mickie nodded and leant into his chest. "Now I just want to be here in your arms."

Batista chuckled and pressed his lips gently onto her temple. "Don't you worry. I'm not going anywhere."

Randy watched another man wrapped his arm around Mickie's shoulder. She caught his eyes looking at her. Their friends didn't notice the eye connection at all. As blind as they seemed to be or rather didn't take it as a thought that something might have had happened between them.

Randy and Mickie were thinking about the same thing.

If Batista had only knew what happened between them….

But he didn't have a slightest clue about it.

And it appeared that it was going to stay that way.


	6. To Take A Step Forward

**Thanks to Inday, socalledsara, TorriexJohn, giftiebee, foreverafan15, cenalover12,xAttitudex, Amber and Jorrieprincess for the reviews. Thank you lots! Sorry for the late update, I know it's been a while. Enjoy the next chapter and please leave a review. Happy reading! **

**Chapter 6 – To Take A Step Forward**

Consumed in his own thoughts, the memory of the night at the club was all he could think about. It was the last thing before he went to sleep and the first thing when he woke up. Randy sighed as his mind was filled with the regret of kissing his ex girlfriend and the guilt that he had just went behind his friend's back.

"So you're finally up then?"

Randy turned his head to look at John who was already dressed up and ready to go out. Randy sat up on his bed.

"Yeah, I just woke up a minute ago," said Randy. "What time is it?"

"It's now ten," said John. "That's weird 'cause usually I would be the one who wakes up last. My reputation is now ruined thanks to you."

Randy made a playful roll of his eyes. "You're welcome?" Then he realized that John was holding a basketball under his arm and already figured where he was intending on going. "So you're heading down to the court?"

"Yep. I was just about to head out to meet Jeff and Dave there."

"Oh."

The minute Batista's name was mentioned, Randy's guilt started to grip onto him at the pit of his stomach at the thought of seeing him eye to eye, especially after what he had done. His friendship with Batista could get destroyed if Batista found out that he kissed Mickie.

"Houston, I think we've just lost connection with Mr. RKO."

"What?" Randy asked as he snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at John. "Oh I'm sorry. I was a bit sidetracked for a second."

"Yeah I notice," said John and raised a brow at him. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Randy lied.

"Are you sure?" John asked with a look of concern. "It seems like something's really bothering you."

"No I'm okay," Randy insisted. "I'm just wondering what I've got planned on my agenda."

"Is hooking up with women part of it?" John asked with a smirk.

"I wish," said Randy sarcastically. "At this point in time, I'm not into that right now."

"Well tough luck to the man eaters out there. Or should I say the 'Randy-eaters?"

Randy made a roll of his eyes and made a laugh. "Anyway I'm going to take a shower, eat and then I'll meet you guys at the court."

"Now that's what I want to hear!" John grinned. "See ya in a bit."

"Sure," said Randy.

Soon he heard the door closed as John left alone in the room and Randy let out a sigh once more.

"I hate to live in a lie."

But that was his only alternative.

And it would also mean that she had to go along with it as well….

-------------

Mickie flipped through the pages of a magazine that she picked up from the rack of a book store. She wasn't reading between the lines for her mind was filled with thoughts about the night at the club. She tried to convince herself that it meant nothing to her but the images of Randy just kept flashing back into her mind. She hated him for putting her in this state, especially when she had a boyfriend. Why did it all have to happen? Why now?

"Are you ready to go Mickie?"

A voice from behind startled her as it snapped Mickie out of her thoughts. She turned to her best friend with a smile.

"Oh yes I am," said Mickie as she placed the magazine back into the rack.

"Okay let's go then," said Torrie and the three divas head out of the book shop. They weren't doing any shopping that morning as they had decided to browse around for a while.

"Looks like someone's in a good mood," Torrie said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Mickie asked.

"Well Candi here couldn't stop smiling to herself!"

"I wasn't smiling," said Candice but that shade of pink of her cheeks told them the opposite.

"Oh yes you were," said Torrie. "I notice that you were out of it since breakfast! I wonder what…or should I say _who_ would made you like this. Perhaps it was a certain legend killer?"

"Randy?" Candice scoffed. "Come on I don't like him that way!"

"Uh huh sure," said Torrie. "Whatever you say."

"You think I'm lying do you Tor?"

"I didn't say that," said Torrie. "You're the one who said you don't like him so we'll leave it at that."

"Well…" Candice began to trail off and then she stopped walking which prompted the other two to stop as well.

"Wait a minute," Mickie began as she turned to her. "Do you like Randy?"

Candice said nothing and then her cheeks turned red but still she didn't make an answer. At that point, Mickie began to wonder if she really indeed liked him.

"I think it's obvious," said Torrie with a smile as she wrapped her arm around Candice's shoulder. "You say it best when you say nothing at all."

Candice laughed nervously as she looked at Mickie, who on the other hand, had a blank expression on her face.

"So…wait, you really do like him?"

Candice could only make a slight shrug to make an answer. "I guess I do. It's weird though. I mean he returned back to Raw last night and now I guess I'm starting to have something for him."

Mickie had no idea what she should say next. Her best friend liked her ex boyfriend.

_Oh just great. More drama in my life….just what I needed. _

She didn't tell the girls about her encounter with Randy. She was going to tell them in private but now that she was starting to have second thoughts. Mickie would have told them about the kiss but then and again she didn't want to hurt Candice's feelings.

"Earth to Mickie! Are you in this hotel or on another planet?"

Mickie came out of the thoughts as Torrie's voice rang in her ears. She turned to her two friends and started to laugh.

"Oh I'm sorry," said Mickie. "I was just thinking about something."

"Yeah?" Candice asked. "What is it?"

Since she didn't want to reveal her secret to them, she had made her mind and that was to keep in the dark.

"Oh just wondering what Dave is still in the court."

"You just gave us a good idea," said Torrie. "Let's say we'll be the spectators. Sounds good?"

"Alright," said Candice with a giggle. "I wonder if he's gonna be there."

"I'm sure of it," said Torrie with a wink.

As the girls began to walk out of the shopping area, Mickie was getting images of Randy in her mind and she couldn't erase them even if she tried. She was determined to not let him get into her life again and to mess things up for her again.

Even if it meant that she had no choice but to see a lot of him from now on.

--------------------

"You guys are gonna be squashed!" said Jeff as he dribbled the basketball.

"Not if we do something," said Randy with a smirk.

The four men had made a bet and the first team to scored twenty points would get five dollars each. They were in the court for the past ten minutes and the game began to heat up as time went by. So far the score was a tie with seventeen points.

Randy tried to steal the ball from the rainbow haired warrior but Jeff managed to pass it to Batista.

"Forget it Orton!" said Batista with a smirk of his own. "You and John will be the ones losing the bet!"

"There's no way I'm losing five bucks," said John. "I'm intending on saving it for a new Superman comic thank you very much!"

Batista laughed. "Well we'll see if you'll end up getting it before it sold out!" 

Batista ran while dribbling the ball but then he was blocked by Randy. He made an attempt to dodge him but he wasn't successful.

"Come on Dave I thought you said you're gonna win this one," said Randy with a smirk. He had his arms out as he was preparing himself to make his move as he was focused on his opponent of the game.

"Oh we are don't you worry," said Batista. "It won't be long before you two are going to left this court empty handed!"

"Are you going to shot now or just continue running your mouth off?"

Batista smirked and said nothing as he ran in the next direction with the ball before passing it to that was intended for Jeff but he missed it so John was the one who was in control.

"Oh looks like there's a change of plans," said John as he ran with the ball. Then Batista got into his way.

"Come on John!" Randy yelled as he clapped his hand while getting into his position and waited for the ball to be passed to him. At the corner of the eye, he had assumed that there were other guests of the hotel coming into the court but that didn't distract him from the already heated competition.

"Hey Torrie!" John called as he saw someone at the farther end of the court.

Randy turned around and to see the three women and he had his eyes on the short one with the light brown hair. Then the memories came back to him and that memory of that kiss haunted him as if it was his nightmare that was threatening him to regret what he did….

"Randy! The game is over here!"

He turned to follow John's voice and the next thing he knew was a ball coming towards him like a speeding bullet. He caught the ball regardless of being distracted for a brief second. He wasn't near to the hoop at all but it was too late for he had already released it into the air. His eyes widen yet he was pleased when he got the perfect three pointer.

"Yeah!" John whooped as he jumped up high into the air and flung his arm as to make a victory pose. "We won!"

"No way!" said Jeff. "He got a three?!" 

"Unbelievable!" said Batista with a scoff as he had his hands placed on his hips. "I didn't think the ball could reach that far!" 

"Well didn't I tell mention earlier that I was going for a three?" Randy made a famous smirk of his. "I hate to say that I told you so."

"So where's our money?" John asked as he held his hand out. "Come on empty out your pockets!"

Batista and Jeff exchanged looks at another and groaned as they shoved into their pockets to pull out a five dollar bills.

"Thank you very much," said John as he straightened the five dollar bill he got from Jeff. "I could use a Gatorade right about now!"

"Same here," Randy laughed and took his half of the share from Batista. "I'm getting thirsty."

"Alright you guys won fair and square," said Jeff. "You can boast now."

John exchanged looks with Randy and then turned to look back at Jeff and Batista. "Aw we're not the kind of people to do that but since you insisted…we beat you! We beat you! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Take that losers!"

Batista laughed. "Okay! We got the point! No need to shout it out to the world!" 

"Well that's the whole point of boasting," said Randy before giving a high five to his best friend and began to whoop along with him and the four men burst into laughter.

"I see you guys had a really good game," said Mickie as the three divas made their way to the guys.

"Yep," said Batista as he welcomed her with an arm around her shoulder.

Randy looked at her but she didn't seem to be paying attention to him at all. It could be that she avoided eye contact or she was trying to act cool while Batista was around. Either way, her plan worked.

"Well I'm off to see Maria," said Jeff. "She's sick in bed this morning so I'm gonna look after her."

"Aw is she okay?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah just a stomach ache," said Jeff. "She insisted on me coming down here to play for a bit. But now I think I should go and see how she's doing."

"That's so sweet of you," Candice beamed.

"She sure is lucky to have you," said John with a playful on the shoulder.

"I think she knows already," said Jeff with a chuckle. "See you guys later."

Jeff made a wave to the court and turned to exit the court.

"So did you girls shop like crazy?" John asked.

Torrie laughed and made a playful roll of the eyes. "We wish. We only browse around."

John chuckled and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist. "Okay."

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Batista asked.

"How about we go by the beach?" said Randy. He still had his eyes on her but she wasn't looking back as she had her head resting on Batista's chest and had appeared to be in another world other than the basketball court.

"That's a great idea," said Candice with a smile. "We could use some relaxation right now."

Then to Randy's surprise, Mickie finally looked up and smiled at his direction. "Yeah sounds good."

Then he saw a kiss placed on another man's cheek and that made his heart sank. Mickie looked back at Randy's direction with a blank expression on her face. He knew that he couldn't get her back and her last words at club reminded him of that as they began to echo in his mind.

_Just leave me alone. Do me a favor and stay out of my life._

"Well let's go then," said Batista, snapping Randy out of his thoughts and then the group began to walk out of the court. Randy began to follow when a hand touched his arm and prompted him to face a dark haired woman.

"Oh Candice, hi," said Randy and made a small smile at her.

"Hi," said Candice. "Um I just want to tell you that you were really good."

"Thanks. I wasn't expecting a three pointer to be honest."

"But you've done well."

"Yeah," said Randy as she made a giggle. He couldn't help but to smile at the way she giggled. For a split second, he thought that they sounded cute.

"Well anyway I'm going to my room," said Candice. "So I'll see you in a bit."

"Yeah sure," said Randy. She smiled and then he watched her turn to walk away. Then something told him to call her back and his heart began to beat fast when he was looking at the brown eyes again.

"Yes Randy?"

No word had come out of his mouth. His mind went blank as she was getting closer to him.

"You wanted to tell me something?" Candice asked.

At that point Randy felt like an idiot for calling her for no reason at all. He had no idea why he had to call Candice back. Or did he?

The only thing that was on his mind was Mickie's voice repeating that same sentence over and over.

_I have moved on and so should you…._

--------------

Mickie was taking a tan under the blazing sun while the group was having fun at the sea. A bit of relaxation was definitely what the short brunette needed. When she opened her eyes, the whole of the beach appeared bright blue through her shades. Then at the corner of her eye, she saw a slender figure coming out from the water and heading towards her direction. She turned to see the person and smiled when it was Candice coming to join her.

"Hey girl," said Mickie as she sat up from the beach chair. "How's the water?"

"Oh so lovely!" said Candice with a laugh. "You should really go and take a dip."

"Oh I will," said Mickie. She saw Batista and Randy splashing water at Torrie while the blonde Boise was left for screaming and laughing while John just ran back into the water and soon a water war began to ensue and the foursome by began to laugh raucously.

"Oh wow Torrie got her hands full!" said Mickie and laughed.

"And now she got a soldier on her side," Candice laughed. "Oh hey can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah sure," said Mickie and removed the shades and patted a hand on a beach chair next to hers, gesturing her best friend to sit down. Candice took her seat and from the look on her face, Mickie could tell that it was a serious matter that they needed to discuss.

"It's about Randy," Candice spoke up at last.

"Oh what about him?" Mickie asked as to wonder if they were going to discuss her feelings towards him.

"Well last night I couldn't help but notice that Randy was looking for you or to try to talk to you it seems. And then all of a sudden I found it funny when the both of you ended up disappeared at the same time…"

"Whoa," Mickie began as she was taken aback by words that came out of Candice's mouth and her eyes grew with shock by this.

"Now hold on a minute. Are you saying that I went behind Dave's back?"

"I wasn't going to assume that I swear!" 

"Then what are you trying to say, huh?" Mickie fumed. "Because it seems that you were!"

"I'm sorry!" said Candice. "I was just concerned that's all."

"What is there to be considered about? I'm with Dave now and what Randy and I had together, it's over!"

Candice nodded. "Okay."

Mickie sighed as she watched Candice turned to get a towel to dry herself.

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted," Mickie said apologetically. "I was just angry you know? I mean you know how much I love Dave and I would never do anything to intentionally hurt him in any way."

"I know you're not that kind of person to do that," said Candice. "And I'm sorry too. I just got this crazy thought in my mind that maybe you and Randy are…."

"No we're not," Mickie finished the sentence on her own part. "We are not getting back together and that's not going to happen anytime soon."

"So you guys still talk?" Candice asked.

Mickie wanted to get that dreadful memory off her mind. The last thing she wanted was to end up being broken again.

"Well sort of," Mickie lied. "Look, just say that we're putting it all behind us and we're not going to let the past ruin the present."

"Okay…" Candice trailed off and then looked back at Mickie. "So if I want to go out with him, is that okay?"

Mickie didn't expect her to ask that question. But then she laughed anyway.

"Who am I? Your mother?"

"I was just--"

"Candi listen," Mickie began and had both hands around her best friend's hand before she continued on. "You're my best friend and we promised each other that we won't let anything not even a man to ruin our friendship. So if you want to go out with him, then go for it."

"Really? You're okay with it?"

"Of course," said Mickie and faked a smile for her although she didn't like the idea of Candice asking him out one bit. "You have my support."

Candice made a smile at her. "Thank you. That's what I really want to hear."

"Hey don't worry about me alright? I'm cool with it."

Then her smile grew wider and Mickie hated to see her like that. It wasn't that she wanted to see her happy. It was the thought of seeing Randy with her best friend and made her sick inside.

_Why would I care if he's dating her or not? _Mickie thought._ I'm happy with Dave so Randy has to find a way to move on anyway._

"Okay well there's something I want to tell you since we got there."

"Alright. Shoot."

"We're going out tonight!" Candice squealed and her eyes lit up with happiness. "Randy asked me out!"

That was the moment where Mickie was taken aback not only by the hug she had gotten but by the shocking reveal that Candice just made.

---------------

"So you did it, huh? First she had gotten your eye back in the court and now you're taking her out tonight."

Batista smirked as he gave Randy a pat on the shoulder which made the brunette man chuckled as they came out from bathing in the sea.

"Yeah," said Randy with a small smile and it was a nervous one at that. It wasn't Candice that he was looking at earlier back in the court but that was what Batista thought so that had left Randy to be on the safe side. As he looked up, Randy caught sight of the two women sitting on the beach chairs. Batista turned to the direction where Randy was looking and he smiled. The two men were now looking at Mickie and Candice and sharing a hug.

"Well that's great man," said Batista with a smile. "A woman like Candice needs someone in her life. And so do you. Maybe the two of you could start something."

Randy simply shrugged and said, "Well we'll just have to see how it goes."

As he turned back to look at the women again, he wasn't sure about whether he could start a relationship with another woman, especially Candice since he had only liked her as a friend. He wasn't sure if what he had done was the right thing. But one thing was for sure was that he had taken Mickie's words to mind.

She wanted Randy to move on and from that moment on, that was what he was planning to do.

Or at least for now he was going to fulfill her wishes.


	7. The Time To Let Go

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. Enjoy and happy reading! **

**Chapter 7 – The Time To Let Go**

"So you and Candice are going out tonight?"

He was fixing his collar while checking his appearance in the mirror. Randy liked to look good and anyone could say, when they have seen him around, that he had a good taste in fashion.

"Yes," said Randy. "I'm taking her to this really nice seafood restaurant."

"Cool," said John. "Well have fun then."

After making sure that he looked smart on his date, Randy turned to his best friend with a smile.

"I'm sure I will. Alright I'm heading out so I'll see you later."

"See ya!" John called from behind.

Randy closed the door behind him and went past a few doors as to look for a particular room number to Candice's room. Randy found her room and then he knocked and waited for an answer and soon the door swung open by someone he didn't expect to see.

"Mickie," he said and cleared his throat as to not show his awkwardness around her. "Good evening."

"Hi," was all she said. She looked up and down at him as if she was searching for dirt on his outfit. "You're a few minutes early."

"Well it's not a bad thing now is it? Can you let her know that I'm here?"

"Sure."

Mickie called for her and a voice in the bathroom responded with, "Okay! I'll be out in just a bit!"

"Well you heard her," said Mickie and faked a cheeky smile for him and Randy rolled his eyes at this.

"Thanks for letting her know. I'll just wait over--"

"Hold on a second. I need to speak to you."

"Alright then, fine."

Mickie stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her. She turned to Randy and folded her arms. Whatever it was she wanted to discuss, Randy could tell by the look on her face, that she wasn't happy about it.

"What were you thinking?" she began to say.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Cut this crap because you know very well what I'm talking about!"

Randy furrowed his brow but then released the tension of it a second later and made a chuckle.

Mickie scoffed and shot an annoyed glare at him. "What's so funny?"

"Is this what it is all about? Me and Candice?"

"Yes that is what I'm talking about. Ever since what happened last night you're starting to play games with me?"

"Me? Play games? Now first of all you made it clear that you've moved on. You told me to move on too and that's what I'm doing."

"Don't make it look like I'm a bad person in th--"

"Do you honestly think that's my intention?"

"Of course I do. You're only dating Candice just to get back at me!"

Randy scoffed and looked at her in disbelief. "Okay now before you come to this crazy conclusion, I'm not dating her just to get you jealous okay? This is simply a night out as friends."

"You really expect me to believe that?"

"Look if you want to act adamant about it, that's your business. What I do and who I'm dating with, that's my business. Just because we're not together anymore doesn't give you the right to control my life. I've done you a favor so you do the same for me. Leave me alone."

Then silence overcame them but was soon broken when the door was clicked opened. They turned to see Candice.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"No not at all," said Randy and smiled. "You look incredible."

Candice giggled. "Thank you. So I'm ready when you are."

"Alright," Randy grinned.

"Oh Mickie you're going back to meet Dave right?"

"Yeah I was just about to get ready to go," said Mickie.

"Good 'cause I'm going now and I want to make you didn't leave your stuff in my room."

Mickie laughed. "Don't be silly I came over empty handed!"

"Oh okay," Candice laughed. "Just checking."

"Well anyway, have a good time tonight!"

Candice smiled broadly as she looked at her date. "Oh I'm sure we will!"

"Shall we?" Randy offered his arm to the dark haired woman and she took it.

"See you later Micks," said Candice.

"Yeah sure," said Mickie.

She was left standing in the middle of the hallway as she watched her best friend walking away with the man she once had a relationship with. Mickie wasn't at all pleased by this sight. But wasn't she the one that told Candice that she was okay with her dating Randy?

Thinking about what she had said back in the beach, she wasn't sure about it anymore. All she knew was that she still wasn't happy about seeing them together.

Being stubborn was one thing but jealously was out of the question. Right?

"He better not hurt her," Mickie muttered. "If he ever does, he better watch out for me…."

-------------------

"Good evening," the waiter greeted the guests with a warm friendly smile. "How are you this evening?"

"We're fine thanks," said Randy, making a quick glance at Candice as he said this before turning back to the waiter. "Can you take us to our table please?"

"Certainly sir, right this way."

The waiter led them to a table. He pulled out a chair courteously for the woman.

"Thank you," she said with a smile as she sat down.

"You're welcome," said the waiter and he did the same for Randy who thanked him afterwards.

"Will you like to start off with a drink?"

"Oh yes definitely," said Randy. "Can you bring a Cabernet for this lovely woman sitting opposite me?"

Randy made a glance at Candice who was smiling yet seemed to be surprised by what he was ordering for her.

"Certainly sir," said the waiter. "And what to get for you?"

"I'll have a lemonade."

"Alright," said the waiter. "I'll be back with our drinks shortly."

"Thank you," the dates said in unison and soon the waiter walked off leaving the two to look at each other.

"What?" Randy asked as he tried not to laugh at the look on Candice's face.

"You ordered wine for me."

"Is that a bad thing?" Randy joked.

"No," Candice laughed. "That was…sweet of you to say the least."

"I'm glad you thought that way."

She laughed when she saw that famous smirk that she had always knew and loved to joke about. Candice couldn't be happier about his return to the wrestling ring which meant that they could catch up on their friendship. She sighed happily as she looked back at him with a smile though Candice wasn't aware that she was being lost into his aqua blue eyes for a moment.

"What is it Candy Girl?" Randy asked as he leant forward in his chair to get a closer look at her. "What is it that's making her smile?"

She didn't make an answer and soon Randy felt something soft touching some part of him and he looked down to see her hand resting upon his. He looked up at her again and her sweet smile had not faded.

"It's you Mr. RKO," said Candice with a quick smirk. "I'm just happy that we can hang out and talk again just like old times."

Randy nodded and looked down at her hand again. He flipped his hand over gently and soon his hand was now holding hers.

"Me too," said Randy and made a content smile for her. The comfortable silence overtook them but then it had to be broken when a new voice came to distract them.

"Excuse me for interrupting but your drinks are here."

"Oh great," said Randy with a smile as he sat back on his seat once more and watched the waiter opening the bottle and pouring out the red wine into Candice's wine glass as he waited to get his mocktail.

-------------------

Batista was sitting on the floor in his hotel room watching a comedy movie while he was munching on popcorn. There was suppose to be someone watching with him but then she had decided to sleep in early. Mickie was curled up into a ball underneath the sheets and tried her best to close her eyes but finding difficulty in doing so.

She couldn't help but wonder what they were doing right now. Where could he have been taking her? What were they doing? Mickie wanted to know and she wanted to know now.

At that moment, Mickie was getting annoyed but just felt the need to unleash her anger at any time. But something else had ticked her and her mood was about to be tested when she heard raucous laughter ringing at her ears.

"Can you keep it down?" Mickie said suddenly as she shot up from her bed. "I'm trying to sleep."

Batista turned around and looked at her with confusement. "What's up with you?"

"What's up with me? I'm trying to sleep and you disturb me."

"That's a switch," Batista said with a laugh. "You sleep so easy, even if ten trucks passed you by. So what makes this any different?"

"I have a headache okay? I need some peace and quiet."

"Oh. Do you need an aspirin?"

"No I'm fine. I just need to rest my head."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Okay then. Sorry to disturb you. I'll try to laugh quietly."

Mickie chuckled. "Thank you babes."

"You're welcome," said Batista.

The brunette woman smiled and crawled across the bed to give him a good night kiss.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he replied. "Sweet dreams."

Mickie was back under the sheets once more and tugged the pillow close to her. There was one man in the room with her and she had another man in the room as well, not physically but mentally as Randy was in her thoughts again.

After reassuring herself that she was happy about her life and didn't see the need to look back at her past, Mickie drifted off to an easy sleep at last.

--------------

A ping was sounded and as they had stepped out, they would be assumed by anyone as a couple but they were in fact two friends having a good time. Since they had arrived back to the hotel, they had been grinning from ear to ear while linking to each other's arms. Soon they had come to Candice's room at last.

"Well tonight was amazing," said Candice. "I really had fun."

"So did I," said Randy. He took her hand and brought him towards him and pressed his lips onto it. He chuckled to see a cute picture before him as Candice smiled as her cheeks turned slightly pink.

"So I'll see you tomorrow," said Candice.

"Sure," said Randy with a wink.

Candice giggled. She slowly took a small forward and soon a gesture was returned to him as she kissed him on the cheek. She looked back at him and her smile was back on her face in an instant.

"Good night Randy."

"Good night Candice."

The eye contact and the comfortable silence was soon broken when Candice unlocked her door with her card key and pushed the door open. She looked back at him and soon her smile disappeared behind the closed door. Randy turned around and made his way back to his room with a smile on his own. Then a thought had struck him like a ton of bricks.

_Have I really moved on?_

Though he was certain of it as first but now he wasn't sure. Ever since he had returned back to wrestling ring, his past had come back to haunt him. But then he started to wonder if the past was worth holding onto.

At that answer in mind, he shook his head.

"No it's not," he told himself. "You have to let go Randy. You have to let your past go and you have to let Mickie go. Let the past be the past and focus on the future."

He shoved a hand into his pocket and took out a wallet. He took out an old small picture he had of himself and Mickie while they were dating. They used to be so happy together. He had cherished that photo and had kept it close to his heart. But now he had to make a choice.

If he was going to move on, he would have to let go.

"So how was the date?" John asked when Randy entered the room.

"It was great," said Randy. "Absolutely great."

He opened up his hand where the photo was resting but was now crumbled up into a ball. Then his eyes turned to see a wastebasket sitting nearby the television. He looked at the little ball and then looked at the wastebasket again.

And then without having to think twice of what he was going to do, Randy threw the little ball and made a perfect shot as it had landed inside the mouth of the wastebasket.

Randy had come to his decision and now he had never seemed to regret it.


	8. A Night With You

**A/N: Wow, I haven't updated this since 31****st**** December 2007. That's a long gap for me to update this :P.**

**Thank you to xAttitudex, socalledsara, Amber, Misshardy4eva, cassymae, mwentzcena and ****3n.x**** for the reviews.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Sammy since she wanted me to update this story badly lol. Hope you like it girly :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – A Night With You**

**x-x-x-x**

"I can't believe you. I can't believe that you did this to me, Mickie. I thought you love me."

"I do, Dave."

Batista shook his head. "No you don't. If you really do love me like you said…" he trailed off for two seconds before lifting up an empty pizza box. "then you would have left me a slice."

He had just discovered that the remaining two slices of pizza from last night were gone. He assumed that he would grab a slice this morning, only to find that there was none.

A playful smirk flashed on the brunette woman's face. "Well I can't eat just _one_ alone so I have to have two."

"So what am I suppose to eat?"

"There's something called room service, baby." Mickie laughed.

"You're impossible," said Batista with a roll of the eyes.

"Oh come on, you know you need to have plenty of energy before you go and train," said Mickie. "So that wouldn't be enough for you."

"Hmm," he chuckled. "you have a good point there, Miss James."

"Of course," Mickie teased. "Now go and call them. I want pancakes."

Batista looked at her in disbelief. "You just had two slices of pizza."

"So?" Mickie placed her hands firmly on her waist. "You should know by now that I eat a lot for my size."

"And I'm still amazed that you look the same." Batista cackled with laughter. This was a big mistake and a slap on the shoulder told him this. "Ouch!" he exclaimed.

"I have a fast metabolism, you know?" Mickie shot a death glare at him.

"Alright, alright. I believe you." He said and chortled. "Would you like some juice or something hot?"

"I'd like a hot cocoa, thanks. I'm going out for a bit and get some fresh air."

"Don't be long or I'll eat your pancakes."

"You better not." Mickie laughed. "See you in a bit," she said before she kissed him and left.

Ambling down the hall, she was determined to not let anything ruin her day. Today she was going to train with Torrie and Candice, then head off to a shopping spree with them later. The plan sounded really good in her mind. Perfect even.

But she didn't think that she would meet someone she knew, let alone meet at this moment. But just as she rounded the corner, that's what exactly happened. And she froze in her tracks.

She held her breath the minute she saw a familiar tanned figure capturing her attention. The man seemed too busy with his cell phone to notice her presence, though.

He was laughing about something he heard from the other line. "I'm not sure if I would like that. Well you see I'm more into action and horror…"

Mickie frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. Her brown eyes never left the tall figure.

"…I suppose we can negotiate," he continued on saying on the phone. There was a pause and then a chuckle came forth. "Alright, fine. I'm cool with that. Yeah. Yes I would."

For some reason, Mickie's frown faded from her face. Maybe it was because curiosity was getting the best of her.

Or perhaps it was the mere fact that his deep husky voice was turning soft in volume before he hung up.

"Yes you will," he said softly. "I'll talk to you later."

The phone disappeared from his ear. Finally, she was about to make her presence known. "Randy."

The self proclaimed Legend Killer turned around in response. He seemed a bit surprised to see her. "Good Morning."

"I see that you're up."

"Uh huh. Just about to go out for breakfast."

"I see."

"I've gotta go now," he said. "Bye."

He walked away but Mickie wasn't done with him just yet. "Hold it right there."

Randy paused in his tracks and looked back. "Yes?"

"I saw you talking on the phone. Who is it?" Mickie queried.

He scoffed at such audacity taking place. "That would be none of your business."

"Well since you're going out with _my_ best friend, then I think that it is _my_ business. Don't you think?"

His eyes narrowed at the short brunette. "And what makes you think you have the right to do what's going on between Candice and me?"

Mickie emitted a bitter laugh. "Hmm, let's see." She tapped a finger on her chin and pretended to go into deep thought. "Well ever since you came back to Raw, you've been making my life a living hell. You've been behind my back, telling that you love me so much and that you wanted things to be back to the way they were. And then out of the blue, you have a sudden interest to get into someone else's pants?"

"What the hell are you…"

"And worse yet," she cut him off before he could continue. "she happens to be someone that I'm very close to. Is this some sort of sick plan to get me pissed off?"

Randy laughed. "Now this is great."

"What?" Mickie was confused.

"You're jealous." He smirked confidently.

She gasped as if accused of a crime. "I'm not!"

"If you say so. But I'm all over you now so you can't stop worry."

"That's it? You're over me?" She tilted her head sideway to study him. "Just like that?"

"That's what you wanted in the first place, isn't it? I give you what you want. So we can all be happy."

She shook her head, refusing to believe what she was hearing. "I can't believe you."

"How so? Who was the one who told me that I should move on? Who was the one who told _me_ that there's no chance for the both of us?"

There was silence. Blue eyes meet the brown ones in an intense battle of staring at the other.

"I will not let you hurt her," she told firmly.

"Don't worry. I won't." Randy turned away, only to look back a moment later. "Oh by the way, that was Candice I was talking to on the phone earlier. We're going to watch movies tonight."

Then he left her to glare after her.

**x-x-x-x**

Later that night, sounds from the television filled Randy's room as they sat comfortably on the carpet, watching a DVD rental.

"You want another soda or you're good?" Randy asked, turning to her.

"I think I'm good." Candice giggled.

"Alright." He smiled and turned back to the screen. His eyes adverted from the movie briefly when she rested her head on his shoulder. By instinct, he snaked an arm around her.

Moments later, the credits scrolled upward on the screen, bringing the movie to an end.

"So, did you like it?"

Randy had a feeling she was smirking as she asked this. He chuckled. "Surprisingly, I do."

"See? That wasn't so bad to watch one chick flick, right?"

"Right. Are you done torturing me?"

Candice giggled and lifted her head to look at him properly. "Well…we still have one more movie to watch. I think you'll like it just as much you enjoyed _Ever After_."

"Oh I don't think so," said Randy. He stood up and searched for the plastic bag on the dressing table. "It's time for a bit of horror now so…"

Just as he pulled it out from the bag was the minute it vanished from his hand as quick as lightning. He quickly turned to the source where the new hand came to take it.

"Ha ha." Candice stuck out her tongue. "If you want it, you have to come and get it.

Randy couldn't help but to chuckle at her playfulness. Though she may look like a six year old kid, in his eyes she looked cute being mischievous. "Don't make things hard for you now."

"Give it," he told, stretching his hand out. "…or else."

Her lips formed a confident smirk. "Make me."

Randy's smirk matched hers. "Oh I will."

Suddenly Candice was attacked by his hands tickling her. "NO!" she screamed in the midst of her uncontrollable laughter. "Randy, stop…"

"_Make me_," he echoed her previous words.

The candy coated diva was helpless and tried to escape somehow. But she didn't watch where she was going as her legs bumped against his bed and fell into it.

"Okay, okay! You win!" she said almost breathlessly but laughter was still coming forth. "STOP!"

Randy found amusement in this task and laughed along with her. The laughter evaporated once the tickling stopped and was replaced with silence. His body was on top of hers without intention, yet neither of them felt awkward about it.

Candice smiled and then spoke his name softly, "Randy."

He smiled in response to this and then his face quickly turned into a serious one.

And that was when he leaned down and capturing his lips in hers.

**x-x-x-x**

**A/N: My apologies to those who read the story before. I really thought that I was gonna give up on this story. But I decide to give it another chance.**

**And to make it up to you, I have plans for this story so please stick around :D**


End file.
